luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Brains
| age = 13 (other languages) 15 (English and Portuguese) | species = Human | affiliations = The Protectors | occup = Student Intergalactic Secret Agenthttp://www.animationmagazine.net/events/must-sees-at-the-mipcom-market/ | relatives = The Super Commander (father) | extra1 = | extrainfo1 = | extra2 = | extrainfo2 = | extra3 = | extrainfo3 = | extra4 = | extrainfo4 = | extra5 = | extrainfo5 = | firstintroduced = Boredom Blues | alias = Braianna Robeaux Agent Jenny Eugénie Robeaux Brainiac Sparky (The) Mud Queen Driver Brainy | eng = Elizabeth Sankey | esp = Carmen Podio | la = Lileana Chacón | cat = Merixell Ribera | fr = | it = | ger = | port = Ana Lúcia Menezes | heb = | pol = Monika Pikuła }} Agent Brains (a.k.a. Braianna Robeaux) is one of the main characters in Lucky Fred. Brains is the perhaps the most intelligent character of the series, though smart, in order to protect her secret identity, she does not do her best at school and acts average. Despite being only fifteen-years-old, she attends High School with her closest friends, Fred and Friday. Appearance Her hair color is - and her eyes (like her father's) are and in hue. When in school and at home Fred has her hair tied and wearing a shirt and pants and on missions she uses her suit with a logo of a P (because she works for "The Protectors") has hair loose and not wearing glasses.http://www.interesarte.com/cine/tv/noticias-tv/lucky-fred-made-in-spain/ Personality Agent Brains is amazing. Proving to be a "Ms. Know-It-All", she’s academically brilliant, humble, cultivated and totally in control. She is agile and strong like an Olympic gymnast with a black belt in every single martial art throughout the Galaxy, having been taught at the Protectors’ Academy, where she was trained, and taught everything except how to be a normal girl. Now that she has been assigned to be on the Earth, she has to make an effort in order to pass for ‘Braianna Robeaux’, a nerdy awkward almost invisible girl, with bad attendance and bad grades. All the teachers think that Braianna doesn’t try hard enough. When Brains is on duty, she radiates self-confidence and proves to be a real expert in engineering and robotic science. However, while at school, she feels insecure and incapable of understanding the nuances of the enigmatic human relations. Deep inside, Brains would like to be like every other girl. Relationships Super Commander She is the daughter of the Super Commander, and although not spend much time together (because you can see that he is always on a ship in space) Braianna loves him. Usually called "Super Commander" but sometimes simply call "Dad." She and her dad have a great father-and-daughter relationship. Following every order and advice of the Super Commander, no matter how small or big the situation is, except if she can hear it completely. She fears that if her dad finds out of her mistakes, either as a student or a Protector, the Super Commander can ground her on one of Jupiter's moons. Fred Fred and Brains have been good and close friends, in fact, she is the only friend that is a girl. They've become very close, right after he acquired control of Friday, though Friday was meant for. Braianna doesn't get boys, therefore she then leaves for more important matters and she thinks Fred as an inferior, however, without him there'll be no one helping her. She thinks that Fred is wasting time by just relaxing and playing video games, but there are times she is mistaken, that it's not bad at all of being normal and average. Friday Though the control of the Annihilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-niner was meant for her and not Fred. She had no choice but to accept it and had to become a friend of the boy next door. Friday trusts Brains more than Fred, but he's more closer to Fred as a friend. There also times, that Friday had to go to Brains and asks help from her, by himself, when he has problem with Fred. When aliens attack, Brains asks Fred to "borrow" Friday from him and Fred accepts it either with or without in return. Borgolon Braianna became a victim/fool to his cuteness and didn't suspect a thing from him until he revealed his true self. She still regrets after letting Fred keeping a cute and evil puppy and for having him accepted inside her own house. However, she still cares for him even though he is an evil alien dog and temporarily imprisoned in her lab she would at least give him a chew toy and ignore him after that. Videos Vimeo Meet Brains!|About Braianna by Fred One thousand and one adventures|One thousand and one adventures by Fred Youtube LF Trailer Brains Lucky Fred Fred, Friday & Brains Trivia *In the French version, she is called "Agent Jenny (a.k.a. Eugénie Robeaux)" instead of Agent Brains (a.k.a. Braianna Robeaux). *Some people mistook the spelling of her name, such as "Brianna" for Braianna. *In Boredom Blues, she never actually made an improvement and is still bad at playing tennis in which she also cheated for the first time. References Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Humans